


get your feet on the ground by myownremedy （中文翻译）

by zzyJanus



Category: The Social Network (2010), 《社交网络》（2010）, 《超凡蜘蛛侠》（2012）
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 心理健康障碍, 抑郁症, 残疾人歧视, 自杀尝试, 自杀提及, 自选结局, 虐待提及, 高中AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzyJanus/pseuds/zzyJanus
Summary: 有五次Mark不曾期待有任何人接住他，有一次他期待着或者，那一次Mark试着自杀，反倒与蜘蛛侠相爱了。





	1. 5次+1次

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [get your feet on the ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/716491) by [myownremedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownremedy/pseuds/myownremedy). 



> 标题取自Electric President的歌曲《Safe and Sound》。未经beta

你会怎样向你的治疗医生解释，你活下来了，不是因为你向上帝祈祷，也不是告诉你妈妈，亦非悄悄告诉朋友们，而是一个不是你男友的戴面罩的超级英雄，谢谢您了，一直在救你？  
  
(『相信我，Mark，我总会接住你的。』)  
  
你不能。你没法向任何人解释。  
  
但有时候，谎言就和压在你肩上的忧郁那般沉重，让你在淋浴下萎靡不振；有时它萦绕于你的唇齿之间，扼住你的喉咙而你只有一次机会。  


  
1.第一次Mark从10层楼上跌落，他只有15岁，这是场意外。  
  
他不是故意要跌下来的，他的确打算要跳下来，但相反他起了好奇心，在楼边靠得太近去俯视人群与房屋，窄窄的空间让他站不稳，让他跌落，他坠下去，朝着人行道落下去——  
  
——紧接着一只胳膊揽住了他的腰，他荡出一个弧度，不像是跌落而更像是在滑翔了，他太吃惊了，以至于除了紧紧攀住别人的抓持之外什么也做不了。  
  
他们触到地面，Mark意识到救了他的人穿着红蓝的紧身衣，被面罩覆住，中间有一个蜘蛛纹样。  
  
『缝制得很棒，』他说着，因为Mark太害怕了以至于没办法说出谢谢你，去承认他原本打算做什么。  
  
面罩下的男子做了个鬼脸——Mark只能隐约分辨出来因为他能看到面罩下肌肉的微动。  
  
“你要在哪里自杀？”他问道，这不禁让Mark在水泥地上蹭着鞋子，耸耸肩。  
  
『我不知道。』他说着。『我……掉下来了，但我的确有打算跳下来 。』  
  
『每次我都会接住你，』男子的声音听上去很真诚，Mark相信他。  
  
『如果你不在附近呢？』Mark问道，因为他被这个全然的陌生人许诺要从自己手里解救下自己搞糊涂了。  
  
『我会的，』男子说道。『但帮我个忙，去找心理咨询。去找点帮助。』  
  
『你是谁，那么？』 Mark坚持问道。『如果不起作用的话，我的意思是。』

  
男子沉默着，Mark想要他脱下面罩，想知道他是谁，为什么要这样做。  
  
『我猜我是你的守护者，』他说。『但是你想要我成为什么我就成为什么，Mark。你要做的就是信任我。』  
  
『我相信，』Mark告诉他，又傻又可笑，但这是真的，他觉得这人可能在面罩下微笑着。

  
『很好，』他说着，接着他就消失了。  
  
  
  
2.Mark跳下去，为的是证明，跳下去因为他想要某个人帮他渡过难关，兑现他们的约定，跳下去因为如果他死掉了，在死的时候他就知道这是个谎言，如果他活下来，那好，他活下来了。  
  
正当Mark坠下第7层楼的窗子的时候，蜘蛛侠接住了他，Mark耸耸肩，感受着风在他耳边呼啸  
而过，纳闷为什么他感觉到还活着。  
  
『你又跳下去了，』蜘蛛侠说，很不高兴，当他们安稳地落到地面——好吧，另一个屋顶——Mark凭他自己的力站着。  
  
『我得弄明白，』Mark拒绝道歉，他也不看着蜘蛛侠，他不想看到那面罩和那奇怪的白色镜片。  
  
『我会不会再次为你而来？』两根包覆着手套的手指抬起了Mark的下巴强迫他抬头，强迫他看着蜘蛛侠戴着面罩的脸。『我告诉过你我会的。我以为你相信我。』他听上去…很伤心，像是Mark伤害到了他的感情。『我从不会向你说谎，Mark。我向你承诺。』  
  
『行，那么脱了你的面罩，』Mark要求道，蜘蛛侠往后跳了一步，摇了摇头。  
  
『我不能，你知道的。』  
  
『我甚至都不知道你是谁，我怎么能相信你？』  
  
『我是某个关心你的人，』蜘蛛侠语调平平。『我是某个永远会救你的人，Mark。你知道我是谁。』  
  
Mark挪开眼，眼神炽热，脸上的肌肤绷紧了。  
  
『我真希望你让我掉下去，』Mark厉声说。  
  
蜘蛛侠什么都没说。  
  
Mark走进房子，下楼梯，头也没回。  
  
  
  
3\. Mark喝多了。在高年级的学生舞会上，他17了，悲惨得要命，看腻了舞会国王与舞会皇后(Eduardo Saverin 和 Christy Lee)在舞池中央笨拙地跳舞。  
  
他不想回家。不想听到父母的尖叫，姐妹的哭喊。他想编程直到昏厥在键盘上，想要感受到他头脑中的能量注入电脑直到他烧起来。  
  
他缓步走出体育馆，朝着俯瞰着校园的山丘走去，凝视着陡峭的山坡，脑海里想着氟西汀。【注1】  
  
氟西汀和酒精搭配不来，Mark知道这个，但他一直啜着潘趣酒，一直到他感觉晕眩恶心，一直啜着直到他的杯子空了。【注2】  
  
『操，』他冲着冰冷的夜空说道。没有人在附近。没有人能听到他。他想着说大声点儿，喊出来。  
  
塑料杯从他手里掉下去，他弯下身子，摸索着——接着他就倒下了，天空不知怎的在他身下，他在坠落，他很愤怒，在他没这个打算的时候他掉下来了，这不合常规，这是个意外——  
  
突然他没在坠落了，猛地被拉停了，一只有力的胳膊揽着他，接着他被拉着，不知怎的，被拉到半山腰的一棵巨大橡树的树顶。  
  
蜘蛛侠在那里，蛛网紧紧地黏着一根粗树枝，一条胳膊揽着Mark，另一条荡着蛛网。  
  
『怎么做到的？』Mark上气不接下气，坐在树干虬曲起来的地方，蜘蛛侠歪着头凝视着他。  
  
『我看到你了。』  
  
『你去了我的学校？』  
  
『我从没想过我会再做一次这个，』蜘蛛侠打断了他，换了话题。『你有两年都没有跳过了。我以为…』  
  
『抑郁症不会轻而易举地消失，』Mark 不耐道。『但我没跳，我摔倒了。』  
  
『你喝醉了。』  
  
『在舞会上，我没有舞伴。』Mark颤抖地摊开手。『我应该怎么办？』  
  
『有个舞伴不是全部，这叫人精疲力竭，』蜘蛛侠的声音饱含痛楚。『你得和他们跳舞还有——』  
  
『我从未和某个人跳过舞，』Mark打断他。『唯一我吻过的女孩是Erica Albright，那是当我们六岁的时候。我宁可有过一个舞伴也好过从不知道那是什么感觉。』他努力不让自己感到窘迫，提醒自己现在蜘蛛侠已经救过他三次了，如果他要取笑Mark的话他可能早就这样做了。  
  
蜘蛛侠沉默了一会，然后他说：『你信任我吗？』Mark仿佛突然又十五岁了，脸上长着粉刺，局促不安。  
  
『当然，』他说着，蜘蛛侠把他们从树上荡到地面，脱除蛛网，把他的双手放到Mark的腰上。  
  
『什么？』 Mark说着，但他的双臂自觉地缠上了蜘蛛侠的脖颈——他看这个可够多了所以他知道。他知道。  
  
他们摇晃着。Mark凝视着面罩上白色的眼睛，他很肯定蜘蛛侠——不管他是谁——正在微笑，正在回望着他。  
  
夜空里，月光皎皎。  
  
『没人会相信我的，』Mark告诉他。『当我告诉他们我的第一支舞是和蜘蛛侠一起跳的，没人会相信我。』  
  
『但是你会知道的，』蜘蛛侠说。『你总会知道的。』  
  
  
  
  
4.『纽约大学全额奖学金，』Dustin说道。『这可真是——哇噢。』  
  
『是啊，』Mark说着，垂眼看着他手里紧握着的信。这让他想起了Microsoft主动提出的要给他更好的生活的方式，还有他无意中告诉他们不的行径——他仍然想知道为什么，为什么他要那  
样做，为什么他没拿那笔钱。  
  
『这意味着你能从家里搬出去，』 Dustin的声音很迟疑。『这……』  
  
『是啊，』Mark又说了一遍。『我自由了。』  
  
  
  
他爬上宿舍楼里通向屋顶的楼梯，站在天台边缘，看着灯光明灭，城市的人造光隐去日落。  
蜘蛛侠以俯蹲姿势落在角落里，站起身。Mark知道他在看着自己，他很紧张，想着自己是不是得再次救下Mark。  
  
“我被纽约大学录取了，”Mark说着，从天台边走开。“全额奖学金还有其他所有的。”  
  
“你是在用盯着40英寸高的落差来庆祝吗？”  
  
“不是的。”Mark拿脚蹭着地。“我…我想告诉你。”  
  
“你没必要表现得像是你要自杀那样来得到我的注意力。”  
  
“是吗？”Mark能感觉到自己的嗓音变得冷冰冰的。“因为这是唯一我能见到你的机会。”  
  
“我——我想给你自己的空间。”  
  
“可以。你救我是不是就为了让你的名字上报纸？已经在那儿了，和蜥蜴博士还有电光人的那些。”  
  
蜘蛛侠向前迈了一步，而Mark向后退去，朝着楼房的门去。“听着，忘了吧，我就是以为你会为我高兴——”  
  
瞬间他就在蜘蛛侠的臂弯里了，蛛网缠在他的腰间，Mark试图反应过来发生了什么，同时也努力不要在拥着他的温暖强壮的身体下硬起来。  
  
“祝贺你，”蜘蛛侠耳语道，声音低哑。  
  
“谢谢。”Mark低声说着。“这是…我以后还会在附近看到你吗？”  
  
“我去纽约大学，和其他一万五千人一起。”蜘蛛侠说着，这次Mark能听到他的微笑。“你可没办法轻而易举地摆脱我。”  
  
“啊，”Mark说着，像个笨蛋，当蜘蛛侠抬起戴着手套的手触碰着他的脸颊时，他颤抖着。  
  
“你不该，唔，吻Mary Jane或者什么的吗？”Mark拐弯抹角地说道，蜘蛛侠大笑出声。  
  
“其实我对女孩不太感冒，”他说着，拽拽Mark的发卷儿。“还有，Mary Jane是我在漫画里的女友。这里可是现实。”  
  
“我的错，”Mark没法呼吸，他颤抖着，但是他的手把面罩从蜘蛛侠制服的脖颈边缘拽开去。当蜘蛛侠迈开一步的时候，他说着，“我——相信我，”所以蜘蛛侠还在他掌心下。  
Mark把面罩叠到他鼻梁的位置，其他什么也没做了，面罩还是遮着他的眼睛。  
  
“想看到我的真善美？”【注3】  
  
“事实上，是你的秘密身份，”Mark咕哝着。“我觉得真善美可真是过誉了。”  
  
“我真高兴你——”蜘蛛侠说着，紧接着停住了，脸涨得通红，Mark用颤抖的手触摸着他的脸颊。  
  
“你甚至都不知道我是谁，”这就是蜘蛛侠最后说的，很明显没办法继续他其他的念头。  
  
“是的，我知道，”Mark争辩道，将他的双唇印在蜘蛛侠的唇上。  
  
  
  
5.Mark的生物101班傻透了但是他的实验搭档可真…熟悉。他弄不清为什么，不过他尽最大可能不错过上课，尽管这是门通识课，他也不在乎，再加上现在都早上八点了。  
  
“你看起来好累，”有一天那个家伙说，Mark跌坐在桌子边，那儿几乎没人。  
  
“是的。”Mark歪着头“我是不是——是不是在…别的什么地方认识你？”  
  
“我和你一所高中，我觉得。”他微笑着，伸出手。“Eduardo Saverin。”  
  
“你是舞会之王，”Mark不假思索。“我的意思是…是的，我记得你。”  
  
Eduardo微笑着，明亮又愉悦，眼睛弯起来，Mark纳闷为什么这个笑容看起来这麽熟悉，为什么Eduardo的手看起来这么熟悉。  
  
  
  
“我们从没有在学校说过话，虽然。”Mark再次见到Eduardo的时候对他说，因为他还是想弄明白。“我就是…我觉得我在别的什么地方知道你。除了学校之外。”  
  
Eduardo耸耸肩。“我不知道，老兄。”Mark决定随它去了。  
  
  
  
当他无聊的时候，他会到宿舍的屋顶上，坐在那儿，看着城市的光，思索着他现在的生活有多么不同，服用氟西汀不再是负担而成为一种习惯，跳下去的冲动也平息了，湮没在记忆里。  
蜘蛛侠会加入他，当他不忙的时候——Mark知道他忙的时候，因为当他忙碌的时候全市的人都知道。  
  
现在有更多任务等着蜘蛛侠了，和章鱼博士还有小绿魔，他常常得从房顶俯冲下去，在楼宇之间荡着，Mark目送着他离开。  
  
当他不那么忙的时候，Mark和他会聊天——或者Mark在说话而他听着，Mark常常思索他是如何已经认识蜘蛛侠快四年了，但他还是不知道他的名字。  
  
其他的日子里，他们静静地坐着，Mark会看向蜘蛛侠，当蜘蛛侠望着这座城市的时候。  
  
“我希望事情不是像这样的，”有一天蜘蛛侠说道。“我希望——我希望第一次我见到你的时候不  
是像这样子的。”  
  
“你——你希望你没有救过我？”Mark问道，声音干涩，蜘蛛侠摇了摇头。  
  
“我希望我能平平常常地遇见你，更早点儿。我希望能让你过着自己的生活而不是这么近地看着你。我希望我没有那么担心你会自杀。我希望我能留你一个人，不那么肯定我一让你离开我的视线就你会跳楼。”  
  
“我…”Mark不知道该说什么，无声地垂眼看向自己的手。“对不起。我没意识到。”  
“这不是——那不对。”蜘蛛侠最终说道。“我只是希望我们能在另一种境况下相遇。我希望我们能有正常的关系。”  
  
“操你的蜘蛛侠，”Mark厉声说，“我没有求你救我。我没想让你同情心大发当我的朋友。你救了我然后你承诺永远都会救我，我经历着糟透了的一段日子所以我尝试了。那是唯一的一次。其他的时候都是意外而你只是正好在那里。”  
  
“你能保证你永远不会再自杀了吗？你能别荡在屋顶之间就为了来见我吗。这他妈一点都不健康，Mark。这不是——你应该有普通的朋友。真正的朋友。”  
  
“操你的，”Mark说着，冷冰冰地，怒气冲天，咬牙切齿。“我真抱歉我的抑郁症给你带来了不便 。”  
  
“Mark——”  
  
“不，”Mark厉声说。“这对我不公平，好吗？你救了我，你和我跳了舞，你吻了我——结果现在？现在你说你累了？  
  
“这不是我的意思。”  
  
“那你是什么意思？Mark站起身，把手叉在胸前。“我本来能用别的方式自杀的，但我没有。你…你给了我去尝试的勇气。我一直在努力试着，每一天。你不知道这对我来说是什么样的感觉，待在家里是什么样的感觉，这么孤单是什么感觉，你生命中最有意义的一段感情是你和某个甚至连名字都不知道的人，某个你总共就见了大概十八次的人。现在你说着你不想要它。好吧操你的。我也不想要。我不想要。”  
  
“Mark。”  
  
“离我远点，”Mark咆哮道。  
  
“向我保证你再也不会跳楼了，我就会远离你。”蜘蛛侠反驳道。Mark没有回答，开了门走向楼梯，在身后重重地关上了门。  
  
  
  
+1  
  
在他们做旁氏表的时候Eduardo邀请Mark出去玩，现在快三月了，Mark想都没想就答应了。【注4】  
  
当然啦，先开始Eduardo对此避而不谈，和Dustin还有Chris交朋友，渐渐熟悉了Mark的套间，学着不要打扰Mark编程。他也是Mark唯一知道的没有总是谈论着蜘蛛侠的人，Mark觉得很新鲜。  
Eduardo邀请Mark约会之后Mark把他拉到一边，告诉他他还在试着忘掉某个人，但他真的很喜欢Eduardo，他们能不能先试一下呢，Eduardo微笑着，努力让自己看起来轻松一点但同时也显得很忧伤。  
  
Eduardo常常出去，这很奇怪，但是Mark慢慢习惯了。他从不问关于Eduardo去哪里了，或者为什么他有时候必须得错过他们的约会之类的问题，Eduardo也不问关于Mark前度『感情』或者关于他的家庭、他手腕内侧伤疤，以及Mark床头柜上氟西汀药瓶的问题。他们定在一个很轻松的节奏上，Mark困惑着他是不是唯一一个觉得这感觉很熟悉的人呢，这感觉太自然了，但也像是他们俩都用力过度了。  
  
Eduardo只会吻他，不会和他做爱、爱抚他或者避免碰到Mark空着的手，Mark试着保持耐心。他记得Eduardo微笑着，舞会上局促的样子，想着可能是因为Eduardo还是半出柜的状态，这没关系。  
  
也许他们在利用对方。Mark没心思想得太深，不想去承认他是为了什么才要去利用Eduardo。

  
一天他待在Eduardo的寝室里，Eduardo有课，他自顾自地享用起了Eduardo桌上的巧克力，然后绊到了Eduardo床下半掩着的红蓝相交的东西，另一半缠在Mark的鞋子上。  
  
他跌跌撞撞地，跪倒在地上和这个东西角力着，终于把自己解放出来，对此仅仅洋洋得意了一秒，他意识到他拿着的是什么，他曾在哪里见到过它。  
  
这是蜘蛛侠的制服，当Mark在床底下摸索的时候他找到了面罩，认出来这和在他们接吻时候他卷起的蜘蛛侠面罩是同一个。  
  
我从未对你说谎，Mark。我保证。  
  
我希望我们能有普通的关系，Mark。  
  
我希望不是像这样的。  
  
Mark把制服放在床上，把它叠好于是面罩放在制服上面，当他看过去的时候毫无差错，把他的电话放在床上，就在面罩边，重重地踩着步子，狠狠地关上门。  
  
  
  
Mark很冷静，处于一种他很久没有过的冷静状态之中。他的脑袋……空白。安静。  
  
他搭上出城的公交，在对的公交站下车，往他的公寓楼走了三个街区，确信他父母的邻居会让  
  
他进去，爬上通向房顶的楼梯。  
  
 他等着。  
  
  
  
他想着在一切都太晚之前，Eduardo会不会来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】氟西汀：商品名为“百忧解”（Prozac）。在临床上用于成人抑郁症、强迫症和神经性贪食症的治疗，还用于治疗具有或不具有广场恐惧症的惊恐症。此药或可降低超过65岁人群的自杀风险。此药经口服用。
> 
> 【注2】香烟中的尼古丁和酒中的酒精都会加强氟西汀的中枢抑制作用，严重的还会导致呼吸抑制，所以服用任何药物期间最好禁用烟酒。  
> （文章来源：https://read01.com/eoNN20.html）
> 
> 【注3】“Looking out for my virtue?”  
> 想找到我的真善美？
> 
> 意译
> 
> 【注4】旁氏表（Punnett square）：又称棋盘法，是用于预测特定杂交或育种实验结果的一种图表。这种图表以发明者Reginald C. Punnett的姓名来命名，并被生物学家用于确定后代中拥有特定基因型的概率。（生物课上的好搭档）（我没学过生物所以专门标注出来了，好像是高中理科生弄豌豆的时候会用到？）


	2. +2; 悲剧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +2；可选结局其一  
> 如果你想要HE，请不要读。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对Eduardo/蜘蛛侠的简单角色剖析；Eduardo视角，悲剧结局。

+2

 

Eduardo很自私。

他知道这个，因为当他一看到那个长着狂野棕色卷毛，有着迷蒙的灰蓝色眼睛和令人心惊的细瘦手腕的男孩的时候，他就爱上他了，Eduardo听到自己的心脏呐喊着说想要。

Mark是一年级，Eduardo在二年级，Eduardo和一个他不喜欢的叫做Amelia Ritter的姑娘约会。

Mark坏脾气，又害羞，没有朋友；他是Eduardo被蜘蛛咬到后第一个让他落到地上的人，他也是当Eduardo荡在楼顶间时他看到的第一个人。【注1】

因为Mark落下来了。

接住他、把他们俩弄到楼顶上很简单，承诺说他会永远在那里很简单，给自己一个远远看着Mark的借口很简单，看着他的心想要却不得的东西。

Mark瘦骨嶙峋，局促不安，十五岁，但是Eduardo爱他，爱他，恨着第一次和Mark讲话是在面罩后、是在Mark试着去自杀的时候这个事实。

他不能理解Mark想要去死掉的念头，不能去询问，不能想要知道；他只是等着，当Mark跳下的时候再次接住他，因为Mark跳下为的是证明他会被救下，虽然他不信任Eduardo——蜘蛛侠——的事实很伤人，但这也情有可原。

他说，“我永远不会对你说谎，Mark”事实上这就是句假话；这就是当Eduardo意识到他实际上有多自私的时候。

 

Mark看起来在渐渐好转，和一个Eduardo不认识的红毛小伙做朋友，Eduardo观察着他，和Amy分手，开始和Gwen Stacy交往，想着自己什么时候才能去承认他真正想要的是什么，去真正做点什么。

他被纽约大学录取了，打败了蜥蜴博士和电光人，目睹了Gwen Stacy的死去，与MJ做朋友。他在学校表现得不错。他参加学校舞会，困惑着他是怎样成为舞会之王的，是如何在舞池里跳着华尔兹而Christy Lee在他的臂弯里。

舞曲一结束他就借口离开了，托词说要照顾小孩，拽下礼服，把它叠好整齐地放在柜子里，漫步出校园，看见Mark凝视着校园。

Mark跌落下来——当他们在橡树上，他安全了，这是个意外，他说，Eduardo已经救了他三次，Mark喝醉了，多愁善感，孤零零的。

他们在月光下跳舞，这和与他同Christy的那支舞太不同了；他嗅着这意味着Mark的味道，松木和红牛还有他洗发水的椰子味。

Mark说着，“当我告诉他们我的第一支舞是与蜘蛛侠跳的，没有人会相信我的。”

Eduardo没有说出口，没有人会相信蜘蛛侠没有勇气去与你约会，在没有面罩的遮盖下去触碰你。他没有说，告诉他们那就是我，而不是蜘蛛侠。

“但是你会知道的，”相反，Eduardo说着。“你总会知道的。”

 

第一次Mark吻了他，第一次Eduardo将他拥入怀中，他的面罩被推到鼻梁上，Mark尝起来像红蜡糖，像天堂。

Eduardo不知道是该哭还是该笑，所以他一直吻着Mark，紧紧地拥住Mark，想着Mark也选择去纽约大学，也被录取了，这事儿有多么不可思议。

 

他在Mark生物101班上，无法自持，主动提出做Mark的实验室搭档，每每Mark望向他，像是他要看透他一样，他都脸红。Mark认出了他，或者说认出了一部分的他，Eduardo屏住呼吸，小心翼翼，试着表现得友善但又不显得太熟悉。

“我们之前见过？”Mark问着，对他的回答不满意，缠着他直到他最终放弃了，Eduardo舒了一口气。

这不公平，在白天把Mark当朋友，而占有Mark…以Mark的身份，当他们在楼顶之上瞭望着城市的光的时候。

他没办法完全地占有Mark，他明白。他说谎说得太久了，关于太多事了，相较于Mark喜欢着蜘蛛侠，除了将两者合二为一以外，他永远没办法了解Eduardo。

他道出了自己的挫败感，它适得其反；Mark就像一只受伤的动物那样咆哮着，Eduardo疑惑他是如何打败了章鱼博士，却没办法在Mark尖锐的言辞中保护自己。

“离我远点，”Mark咆哮道。

“向我保证，你永远不再会跳下来了，我就会远离你。”Eduardo回击道。Mark没有回答他，打开门走向楼梯，将门在身后重重关上。

 

Eduardo很懦弱，他也很自私。这次他和Mark交朋友，以Eduardo的身份，对一切都避而不谈，最后在做旁氏表的时候邀他出去，Mark同意了，微笑着，但他坦陈自己仍旧处于情伤之中，他很抱歉，他会努力试试但他希望Eduardo能够理解。

这仿佛一耳光扇在他脸上，因为是他伤了Mark的心，他也是要Mark把心再次交给他的人，但是Mark什么都不知道。

这不公平。

他不让Mark触碰他，他亲吻Mark但不允许他们做别的了，Mark接受了，Eduardo猜想着可能他被利用了。

但事情不按Mark想要的那样发展，因为他利用的人就是他想忘却的人；他一无所知，而Eduardo没有勇气让自己告诉他真相。

或许他就是采取了懦夫的行径，这就是为什么他把制服放在床底下，在Mark能找到的地方；或许他就是觉得Mark总会多少知道点的。

他回到宿舍，发现Mark把手机搁在床上，就在制服的边上，Eduardo迸出一身冷汗，用电话打给Dustin，问他Mark在哪里——他不在套房里。

Eduardo知道，不明缘由地，知道Mark在哪里。他知道，他三步并作两步跑下楼梯，搭上地铁，跑了三个街区。

汽笛声，喧闹而凄厉；黄昏降临，急救车的声音划破天际，两侧都染上了血的颜色，缺少氧的血的颜色，溅在人行道上血的颜色。

Eduardo停下了奔跑。

跑起来并没有意义，毫无意义。

 

新闻标题没有说：“蜘蛛侠在哪里？”

没有人用责备的目光看着他。

每个人都说着他们感到很抱歉。

Eduardo没有费心说一切都是他的错，他打破了自己的承诺。

 

“我总会接住你的，”他记得他曾说。

“如果你不在附近呢？”Mark曾问道。

“我会的，”Eduardo曾许诺。

他说谎了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】Mark is surly and shy and has no friends; he’s the first thing that grounds Eduardo after the spider bite, and he’s the first thing Eduardo sees when he’s swinging from roof to roof.  
> 他是Eduardo被蜘蛛咬到后第一个让他落到地上的人，他也是当Eduardo荡在楼顶间时他看到的第一个人。
> 
> 感谢LOFTER上的夜阑天澄太太对这一段的分析，以下均引自夜阑太太：
> 
> ground应该是指降落，双关意。
> 
> 一方面是因为Eduardo一直在楼顶荡来荡去不下地嘛，他是超级英雄，但爱上一个人让他降落，让他回归人间。
> 
> 另一方面是指Mark跳楼他要接住Mark所以落地了。


	3. +3；欢愉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +3； 欢愉。  
> 如果你想要BE，请不要读。  
> 同样是从Eduardo的视角的角色剖析，但是是HE。

+3

Eduardo很自私。

他知道这个，因为当他一看到那个长着狂野棕色卷毛，有着迷蒙的灰蓝色眼睛和令人心惊的细瘦手腕的男孩的时候，他就爱上他了，Eduardo听到自己的心脏呐喊着说想要。

Mark是一年级，Eduardo在二年级，Eduardo和一个他不喜欢的叫做Amelia Ritter的姑娘约会。

Mark坏脾气，又害羞，没有朋友；他是Eduardo被蜘蛛咬到后第一个让他落到地上的人，他也是当Eduardo荡在楼顶间时他看到的第一个人。【注1】

因为Mark落下来了。

接住他、把他们俩弄到楼顶上很简单，承诺说他会永远在那里很简单，给自己一个远远看着Mark的借口很简单，看着他的心想要却不得的东西。

Mark瘦骨嶙峋，局促不安，十五岁，但是Eduardo爱他，爱他，恨着第一次和Mark讲话是在面罩后、是在Mark试着去自杀的时候这个事实。

他不能理解Mark想要去死掉的念头里，不能去询问，不能想要知道；他只是等着，当Mark跳下的时候再次接住他，因为Mark跳下为的是证明他会被救下，虽然他不信任Eduardo——蜘蛛侠——的事实很伤人，但这也情有可原。

他说，“我永远不会对你说谎，Mark”事实上这就是句假话；这就是当Eduardo意识到他实际上有多自私的时候。

 

Mark看起来在渐渐好转，和一个Eduardo不认识的红毛小伙做朋友，Eduardo观察着他，和Amy分手，开始和Gwen Stacy交往，想着自己什么时候才能去承认他真正想要的是什么，去真正做点什么。

他被纽约大学录取了，打败了蜥蜴博士和电光人，目睹了Gwen Stacy的死去，与MJ做朋友。他在学校表现得不错。他参加学校舞会，困惑着他是怎样成为舞会之王的，是如何在舞池里跳着华尔兹而Christy Lee在他的臂弯里。

舞曲一结束他就借口离开了，托词说要照顾小孩，拽下礼服，把它叠好整齐地放在柜子里，漫步出校园，看见Mark凝视着校园。

Mark跌落下来——当他们在橡树上，他安全了，这是个意外，他说，Eduardo已经救了他三次，Mark喝醉了，多愁善感，孤零零的。

他们在月光下跳舞，这和与他同Christy的那支舞太不同了；他嗅着这意味着Mark的味道，松木和红牛还有他洗发水的椰子味。

Mark说着，“当我告诉他们我的第一支舞是与蜘蛛侠跳的，没有人会相信我的。”

Eduardo没有说出口，没有人会相信蜘蛛侠没有勇气去与你约会，在没有面罩的遮盖下去触碰你。他没有说，告诉他们那就是我，而不是蜘蛛侠。

“但是你会知道的，”相反，Eduardo说着。“你总会知道的。”

 

第一次Mark吻了他，第一次Eduardo将他拥入怀中，他的面罩被推到鼻梁上，Mark尝起来像红蜡糖，像天堂。

Eduardo不知道是该哭还是该笑，所以他一直吻着Mark，紧紧地拥住Mark，纳闷Mark也选择去纽约大学，也被录取了，这事儿有多不可思议。

 

他在Mark生物101班上，无法自持，主动提出做Mark的实验室搭档，每每Mark望向他，像是他要看透他一样，他都脸红。Mark认出了他，或者说认出了一部分的他，Eduardo屏住呼吸，小心翼翼，试着表现得友善但又不显得太熟悉。

“我们之前见过？”Mark问着，对他的回答不满意，缠着他直到他最终放弃了，Eduardo舒了一口气。

这不公平，在白天把Mark当朋友，而占有Mark…以Mark的身份，当他们在楼顶之上瞭望着城市的光的时候。

他没办法完全地占有Mark，他明白。他说谎说得太久了，关于太多事了，相较于Mark喜欢着蜘蛛侠，除了将两者合二为一以外，他永远没办法了解Eduardo。

他道出了自己的挫败感，它适得其反；Mark就像一只受伤的动物那样咆哮着，Eduardo疑惑他是如何打败了章鱼博士，却没办法在Mark尖锐的言辞中保护自己。

“离我远点，”Mark咆哮道。

“向我保证，你永远不再会跳下来了，我就会远离你。”Eduardo回击道。Mark没有回答他，打开门走向楼梯，将门在身后重重关上。

 

Eduardo很懦弱，他也很自私。这次他和Mark交朋友，以Eduardo的身份，对一切都避而不谈，最后在做旁氏表的时候邀他出去，Mark同意了，微笑着，但他坦陈自己仍旧处于情伤之中，他很抱歉，他会努力试试但他希望Eduardo能够理解。

这仿佛一耳光扇在他脸上，因为是他伤了Mark的心，他也是要Mark把心再次交给他的人，但是Mark什么都不知道。

这不公平。

他不让Mark触碰他，他亲吻Mark但不允许他们做别的了，Mark接受了，Eduardo猜想着可能他被利用了。

但事情不按Mark想要的那样发展，因为他利用的人就是他想忘却的人；他一无所知，而Eduardo没有勇气让自己告诉他真相。

或许他就是采取了懦夫的行径，这就是为什么他把制服放在床底下，在Mark能找到的地方；或许他就是觉得Mark总会多少知道点的。

他回到宿舍，发现Mark把手机搁在床上，就在制服的边上，Eduardo迸出一身冷汗，用电话打给Dustin，问他Mark在哪里——他不在套房里。

Eduardo知道，不明缘由地，知道Mark在哪里。他知道，他三步并作两步跑下楼梯，搭上地铁，跑了三个街区。

 

Mark看见Eduardo出现在视野里，他能看到他跑着，能看到他看上去有多疯狂，然后挪开了视线；相反，他凝视着，那四十英寸高的落差。他好奇着，它看起来究竟是诱人的，还是令人恐惧。他想着自己为什么在这里。

这是一切开始的地方，这也是他想要结束的地方。

他听到门被撞开，听到Eduardo踏上楼顶，等待着，但Eduardo什么也没说。

“你对我说过的，”Mark说着，总该说点什么，“说你永远不会对我说谎。”

“我也告诉过你，我永远都会陪着你。”Eduardo说着，几乎是在耳语。他听起来太痛苦了。“我永远都会接住你的，Mark。”

“就算是现在？你没有穿着制服？”

“是的。”Eduardo毫不迟疑，这让Mark不禁转身望向他。

Eduardo在哭泣，没有一点声音，眼泪从脸颊上滚落下来，他的眼睛很大，深邃又悲伤，像是猎犬的眼睛。

“就算这意味着揭露蜘蛛侠是谁，我都会救你，我不会后悔。”Eduardo向前迈了一步，倾吐着话语。“我会为你做任何事，Mark，我搞砸了，我知道。但是我太害怕了，没能告诉你我是谁，当我意识到或许你喜欢我，就只是我，一切都太晚了。”

“你后悔救下我吗。”Mark问着。“第一次的时候？”

“不。”Eduardo说道。“我只是懊恼没有在第一次就吻你。”

Mark盯着他。

“Mark，”Eduardo说着，昭然若揭。“我一直都爱着你。”  
（“I’ve been in love with you the whole time.”）

 

他们一起走下楼梯，Eduardo在先，看起来闷闷不乐，Mark在他后面，端详着他肩膀延伸开的曲线，想要把Eduardo和蜘蛛侠的形象重合。

“我恨你，”Mark宣告道，手揣在他的口袋里。“我恨你，还有我——我没法相信你，Wardo。我爱你。我没法相信你对我说谎。”

“我没法相信你就想着让自己从楼上掉下去！”Eduardo说着，头也不回，Mark给了他一拳。

Eduardo——料到了，不知为何，因为他转过身挡下了Mark的拳头，紧接着就把他推到楼侧，吻他。

Mark回吻他，咬着他的唇，用手摩挲着Eduardo的头发。

这个吻从野蛮转而热切再到轻柔，温情脉脉，Eduardo捏着Mark的臀部，Mark哭泣着，把脸埋到Eduardo肩上，颤抖着。

“我爱你，”Eduardo轻声道，一遍又一遍，这句话如他们在圣殿西墙边倾诉的希伯来语一般美丽。【注2】

“是的，”当他冷静下来，Mark悄声回答他，局促不安，脸红透了，他的手指与Eduardo交缠。

“‘是的’？”，Eduardo说着，笑起来，他们真是一团糟，他们俩都是，但是他拿肩膀撞撞Mark，无论如何，都会好的。

他们都会好的。

 

晚点的时候，他们在床上，餍足又困倦，Mark用手指逡巡着Mark手腕内侧的伤疤，Mark吻着他的肩膀，吻着他的脖颈，吻着他一侧的嘴唇，缠绵，缠绵，缠绵。【注3】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】  
> Mark is surly and shy and has no friends; he’s the first thing that grounds Eduardo after the spider bite, and he’s the first thing Eduardo sees when he’s swinging from roof to roof.  
> Mark坏脾气，又害羞，没有朋友；他是Eduardo被蜘蛛咬到后第一个让他落到地上的人，他也是当Eduardo荡在楼顶间时他看到的第一个人。
> 
> 以下引自LOFTER夜阑天澄太太的解释，感谢她深刻的解释：
> 
> ground应该是指降落，双关意。
> 
> 一方面是因为Eduardo一直在楼顶荡来荡去不下地嘛，他是超级英雄，但爱上一个人让他降落，让他回归人间。
> 
> 另一方面是指Mark跳楼他要接住Mark所以落地了。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注2】“I love you,” Eduardo whispers to him over and over again, the sounds as beautiful as the Hebrew they speak at the Temple.
> 
> “我爱你，”Eduardo轻声道，一遍又一遍，这句话如他们在圣殿西墙边倾诉的希伯来语一般美丽。
> 
> 跪谢夜阑天澄太太，对这段话的理解非常透彻，非常值得仔细品味。
> 
> 以下皆出自夜阑太太：
> 
> 1\. 关于希伯来语
> 
> 希伯来语不是犹太教的宗教语言，Hebrew，Israeli/Israelite，Jews，大体可以视为是同一个民族在不同时期的称呼。
> 
> 希伯来语是希伯来人/犹太人的主要语言，犹太教是犹太人的民族宗教，自然以希伯来语书写和阅读，但希伯来语并不只用于宗教。
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. 关于the Temple
> 
> 这里的the Temple是大写，特指位于耶路撒冷那座目前只剩下哭墙的圣殿（the Holy Temple），在至圣之所诉说的话语是神的话语、是赞美上帝的话语，因此是至美的话语。
> 
> 它是诗歌的开端。你可以想象花朵在重复呢喃这句话时近乎虔诚的神情，喃喃如向上帝的祷告。我爱你，我全心全意爱你，我将一切交托给你，仁慈的主，求你眷顾我，赦免我，怜悯你的罪人和信徒以爱。
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. 关于the sounds as beautiful as  
> 这里the sounds指的不是花朵的嗓音，而是“I love you”这句话语的声音。beautiful也不能译成漂亮，而必须译成“美丽”，因为这是指爱语有着如圣诗、祷词、上帝的话语一般的具有神圣意味的崇高美丽。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注3】Later, when they’re drowsy and in bed, Eduardo traces the scars on the inside of Mark’s wrists and Mark kisses his shoulder, kisses his neck, kisses the side of his mouth, and loves and loves and loves.  
> 晚点的时候，他们在床上，餍足又困倦，Mark用手指逡巡着Mark手腕内侧的伤疤，Mark吻着他的肩膀，吻着他的脖颈，吻着他一侧的嘴唇，缠绵，缠绵，缠绵。
> 
> 『缠绵』一词经lofter上夜阑天澄太太点拨，非常精妙。


End file.
